


Occhi chiusi

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Сказать, что спать ему не дают мысли — нет, голова пустая совершенно. До звона. Он очень устал, и еще ни разу в жизни не было такого, чтобы не спать после матча — и перелета.Но организм как будто решил сжечь его заживо.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Occhi chiusi

Он не спит ночью и не может заснуть утром, как не зашторивай окна, поэтому встает раздраженно, пьет кофе, умывается и выходит в холодное, раннее утро бегать.  
Рассвет он встречает в каком-то парке, на самой вершине, усевшись на каменной ограде с видом на кипарисы. Солнце встает где-то за его спиной, но ему все равно.  
Сказать, что спать ему не дают мысли — нет, голова пустая совершенно. До звона. Он очень устал, и еще ни разу в жизни не было такого, чтобы не спать после матча — и перелета.  
Но организм как будто решил сжечь его заживо.  
На улице холодно, и от воды в бутылке аж зубы ломит, и ничего в мире не на его стороне этим утром, как будто он принял неверное решение.  
Но он знает — верное.  
Оно было единственным, вот почему невозможно было ошибиться.  
Они просто мучили друг друга. С каждым разом было все хуже. Последний раз он вообще не мог понять — что он делает, зачем.  
И вот теперь. Сраная шоколадка. Кофе. Прости.  
Он простил еще тогда.   
Только не себя.  
Не за то, как оказался ему рад. Не за то, что опять пошел на поводу.  
Пульс стучит в висках, зубы ломит от ледяной воды, и гудят от усталости не только ноги — все тело гудит, и хочется то ли разрыдаться, то ли уснуть прямо здесь и не просыпаться больше никогда, но перед глазами двоятся свечки кипарисов, за спиной встает солнце, и Рикардо, стиснув зубы, поднимается.  
Если вернуться домой бегом, есть шанс вырубиться от переутомления, и он не думает дважды.


End file.
